


Under My Control

by alexanderdelrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderdelrey/pseuds/alexanderdelrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is at the top of an empire, Malik Records. Soon, he enters into a relationship with Harry Styles, a new employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Control

**Author's Note:**

> I've been letting this sit around for a while, and finally got the motivation to add the last few scenes. Please leave kudos/comments, I would love to hear back from you guys! Enjoy! ~ alexander (BTW: It does switch POVS about half-way through, but I added a little note. Sorry about that! :P)

 

“Malik Records, this is Jeanne. How can I help you?” Phones rang and papers shuffled as Zayn walked through the office.

Jeanne, a perky secretary, put the phone to her shoulder. “Good morning, Mister Malik. Can I get you anything?”

“Good morning, Jeane. I’m fine, thanks.” Zayn smiled and pulled open the glass doors guarding his office. He strolled through the modern waiting room and pushed through the huge silver doors, revealing his throne room.

That was what it felt like, at least. As he sat down at the plush office chair in front of the gigantic glass window, he ran his fingers through his hair. The computer screen, already on, displayed the logo of his heirloom: MALIK RECORDS.

Zayn had inherited the company from his father at the age of 25. The leading record company in the country, Zayn had everything he could ask for and more: money, cars, mansions, and pretty much the attention of every woman (or man for that matter) that he wanted.

He logged into the computer as the phone on his desk rang. He pressed the speaker button, allowing it to emit the voice of Jeanne. “Mister Malik, the new executive secretary is here for the meeting you scheduled. Are you ready for him?”

“Yes, send him in.”

“Alright.”

Zayn pulled his finger back from the END button. “Oh, Jeanne, what’s his name again?”

“Um, Harry. Harry Styles.”

“Thank you.” The call ended with a beep and Zayn quickly adjusted himself, straightening his suit sleeves. He tapped the OFF button on the keyboard quickly, and ran his fingers through his hair again in the reflection on the dark screen.

The door clicked and opened, revealing a guy with longer, dark brown hair, and a stellar body. He smiled, and extended his hand. “Hi, I’m Harry.”

Zayn smiled back, and couldn’t help thinking to himself that Harry was hot. “Hi, I’m Zayn. Please, have a seat.”

↔

Even the next day, Zayn couldn’t stop thinking about his encounter with Harry. Every second of the meeting replayed in his mind constantly. Soon something became very clear: Zayn wanted Harry, and he wanted him now.

Zayn lifted himself out of his chair, and strode through his office and the small waiting room. In the bigger waiting room, phones rang and the secretaries chatted. A smirk played on his face as he saw Harry, sitting at the white desk, tapping away at his keyboard and staring at the silver monitor.

Zayn approached the desk and said, “Hi,” causing Harry to look up suddenly.

He smiled. “Hi. Anything I can get for you, Mister Malik?”

Hearing Harry say his name made his stomach tingle, but he pushed it down and lowered his voice. “Actually, um…” Zayn could feel his cheeks redden slightly, and he smiled at the effect Harry had on him. “I was wondering, if you might like to join me for dinner tonight - at my house.”

Harry smiled for a beat, then said, “Sure. I’d like that.”

Zayn felt relief trickle through him. “Great. Um, is seven alright?”

Harry nodded and smiled brightly.

“Fantastic. Head up to the helicopter pad then. Do you know where that is?” He did. “Great. See you later.”

Zayn walked back to his office and shut the door. He couldn’t stop smiling.

↔

Harry stayed late, but never noticed Zayn leaving. At 7, he took the elevator to the roof. After a few minutes of standing in the cold, with his black peacoat wrapped around him, Harry could hear an approaching helicopter. A white helicopter landed in front of him, marked with the MALIK RECORDS logo. Harry climbed in, and the pilot shut the door.

A few seconds later, the vehicle lifted off the ground and turned away from the building, making the flashing red lights atop it disappear. The ride only lasted a few minutes, but Harry noticed the city disappearing behind them, and the mansions that Hollywood was famous for begin to appear.

The pilot’s voice cracked into Harry’s headset. “Have you ever seen the Malik Mansion?”

“No, sir.”

“Well get ready to.”

Harry looked out the window at the estates, though he couldn’t tell which one might be Zayn’s - until he spotted one that had to be it. Built like a castle into the side of the hill, styled like a villa, complete with a larger-than-needed pool, a helicopter pad, and a welcoming fountain, the house, marked with plenty of fancy exterior lights, had to be Zayn’s. Harry had never seen anything like it.

The helicopter descended onto the pad, offset to the front right of the house. The door opened, and Harry stepped out, waving thanks to the pilot as it lifted up. Harry walked across the huge circular driveway and up the unnecessarily big front steps. He took a deep breath, then pushed the doorbell and listened as the chime reverberated throughout the mansion.

“Come in!” Zayn’s voice yelled from inside. Harry reached forward and opened the door. Stepping inside, he took in the sight of the gigantic foyer and the fantastic decorating that seemed to fill the house. Zayn began to step down the huge staircase, wearing dark jeans and a button-up. Harry swooned.

“Welcome,” Zayn said.

“Thank you for having me.” Harry beamed.

After a few minutes of small talk, Zayn offered to take him on a tour of the house. Harry accepted.

“But first, would you like me to take your coat?” Zayn asked.

“Please.”

Zayn reached up to Harry’s shoulders. Zayn’s heart pounded at the thought of being so close to Harry. As Zayn removed his coat, Harry’s shoulders tingled Zayn’s fingers had touched. Harry realized that he was falling in love with him, a man that he had hardly met, yet a man with the personality of a prince, the looks of a celebrity, and the money of a handful of billionaires. Harry couldn’t resist.

Zayn lead Harry through his home, one that was really quite a few combined into one. Harry enjoyed every minute, and watched Zayn with interest as he introduced his home. Somewhere around the third floor, Zayn stopped. “Listen, I know I asked you over for dinner, but I was thinking. . . maybe we could do something different.”

“Like what?” Harry asked, but the smirk on Zayn’s face gave him the answer.

In the master bedroom, Harry sat on the edge of a bed that could fit more people than he had friends. Zayn pressed a button on the wall, and music began emanating from speakers built into walls. It was something about interstellar boots and lips like the galaxy’s edge, but Harry couldn’t focus. His heart ran a million miles an hour as he thought about what was going to happen.

Zayn walked over to Harry and pushed him back on the bed. Zayn smirked as he saw Harry’s rapid breath, and he knew what he was. Zayn leaned into Harry between his legs, and ran his hands along the side of his body. His fingers explored Harry’s body, tracing themselves along Harry’s veins and running through his hair. In sync with the beat of the music, Zayn began to grind into Harry’s pelvis, feeling the rising erection underneath his jeans.

Harry moaned. Harry could feel his erection rising, and felt embarrassed that he was so inexperienced, while Zayn was obviously a sex god. He didn’t get the music at first, but as Zayn pushed against his body, it made him feel electric.

Zayn began to undress Harry on the bed, sliding his shirt off revealing a tattooed, toned body. As Zayn worked Harry’s jeans off, he leaned forward and traced his tongue between Harry’s muscles, swirling and going lower, driving Harry insane. Harry reached his hands forward and laid them on Zayn’s head, his eyes involuntarily closing as his body seem to become under Zayn’s control.

Harry’s jeans were off now, and Zayn lifted his head as his hands played at the waistband of Harry’s briefs. Zayn’s hands moved to the center of Harry’s crotch and rubbed Harry’s erection. Harry dug into the bed and moaned in response. Zayn slipped Harry’s underwear down his legs and onto the floor, leaving Harry exposed. Zayn kissed the tip of Harry’s member, then planted more along the shaft, swirling his tongue around the base. Harry was going crazy.

Zayn stood up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, then threw it off, revealing a muscled, sculpted abdomen. Harry traced Zayn’s body with his eyes from his shoulders to the beginning of v-lines, and the small streak of hair under his navel. Zayn licked his lips as he removed his belt and slid his jeans to the floor, showing sculpted thighs and bulging underwear. Zayn removed his underwear to show a massive member and perfect v-lines.

Zayn stepped forward and lifted Harry’s legs and reached his head down and flicked his tongue around Harry’s entrance, then slipped a finger in, curling it and moving it about. The feeling was weird, but Harry moaned under his breath, something he couldn’t seem to stop doing. Zayn placed one of Harry’s legs on each side of his body, then rubbed the lube that he had grabbed onto his shaft. He leaned forward between Harry’s legs, pushing himself into Harry’s entrance. Harry moaned loudly in pure pleasure.

Zayn began to thrust himself into Harry, speeding up until he didn’t want to stop. Zayn put his hands behind his head, feeling the warmth of Harry around his shaft and the near-electricity running through his own body.

Zayn reached forward and wrapped himself around Harry, feeling his lower body go through the rhythmic motions as he thrust into Harry. Zayn put his arms around Harry’s back, then lifted him up and stood up, so Harry was sitting around his waist. Zayn had never done it before, and he couldn’t help but moan Harry’s name.

Zayn stumbled to the wall of the bedroom, pushing Harry against them. He continued to thrust into him, bending and unbending his legs and running his hands along Harry’s legs, then up to his face, where his thumbs rubbed circles on Harry’s cheekbones. Harry pushed his hand against Zayn’s chest, and he walked to the bed, where he laid back, his body feeling exhausted from the hormones running through him. Harry leaned forward and rested his hands on Zayn's body for support as he pushed himself up and down Zayn’s cock. Zayn rested his hands on Harry’s ass, feeling his buttocks as he lifted up and down.

Suddenly, Zayn reached his hands up to Harry’s shoulders, where he grabbed on and felt Harry’s motions. Under his breath, Zayn whispered for Harry to keep going as he listened to his own moans become louder and louder. Zayn felt the contractions in his pelvis and shot his warm liquid into Harry, nearly screaming as he did so.

In the bliss that followed, he could hear Harry moaning, then saw Harry grab his cock as he shot white streaks upwards onto his body. Harry slowed his motions, then stopped as he panted. Zayn reached up and grabbed Harry as he lifted himself off, then fell beside him on the bed. Zayn turned over onto his hands and knees, then ran his tongue along Harry’s body, cleaning it and swirling it along what seemed like every inch of his torso. When he was done, he fell back next to Harry and sucked in short breaths.

~

Within a few weeks, Harry was living a dream. Spending almost 6 nights a week at Zayn’s mansion, being chauffeured around the city, and being pampered daily by Zayn, who seemed nothing less than adoring. The best part, Harry had to admit, was the sex - on the couch, in the back of convertibles, on top of mountains that only a billionaire like Zayn could access, on a boat in the middle of a private lake, on Zayn’s desk - everywhere. Harry was in love.

~

zayn ~

I sat in the conference room, listening silently to the speakerphone, as the others were doing around me. Then came the voice, “I’m sorry, but Mr.Payne has rejected your offer. He will not be signing to Malik Records.” The phone went dead, and everyone groaned. We had been negotiating offers for almost two months.

I collected my folders and walked back to my office. As I stared out the window-wall, taking in the view of the Hollywood Sign, I heard the door click. Turning around, I saw that it was Niall, our new Artist Relations Assistant.

“Hi Mister Malik. I’m sorry to hear about the Payne deal. He’s got real talent. I just came to drop these off.” He set some folders down on my desk. The evening sun glinted off the gold-colored seal of my empire.

As he left, I had an idea. “Hey, Niall. Want a drink?” In all honesty, Niall was so adorable, I was concerned he wasn’t old enought to drink.

“Oh, um, sure,” he said with a smile.

I walked to the right wall of the office, and entered my code on a small keypad. A portion of the wall slid up, revealing a built-in icebox, lined with silver metal. Bottles of whiskeys & vodkas jutted out of the ice. Small blue lights shone onto them. “Take your pick.”

Niall walked to the wall, and picked out a vodka. “Sounds good,” I said, filling glasses with ice from a shelf under the box.

~

Within an hour, we were drunk. Sitting against my desk in the darkness, we laughed about the foolish manager that rejected our offer. I looked at Niall as he laughed, and noticed the perfect jawline outlining his face, illuminated perfectly by the recessed lighting under my desk. Then those kissable lips. Most especially, his eyes that a guy could get lost in. Within seconds, I found my hand along his thigh. I wanted to stop, but it felt so right. Niall leaned over & our lips touched. They were soft, like kissing a cloud.

The situation leaving me wordless, I breathed out, “Do you. . . um . . . want to go to my place?”

Niall nodded dreamily.

I grabbed his hand, and we ran up to the helicopter pad, where my usual pilot was waiting to take me home. I helped Niall climb in, than lifted myself in. “Take us home, would you, Louis?”

    Louis looked at me skeptically, then started the machine.

~

     Back at the mansion, Niall wasted no time undressing me, and I did the same to him. We kissed, passionately, intensely. I dragged my fingers over his light skinned, thin, but defined body. I twirled the small little hairs at the end of his abdomen.

     Niall got down to his knees, and wrapped his pink lips around the head of my rising cock. He flicked his tongue around the shaft, and I twitched in pleasure. I pushed my fingers into his head of blond hair, curling it around my knuckles.

    Niall continued to suck me off, as my body surged with pleasure. Somehow, though, in the back of mind, I could hear the light squeal of brakes on a car; a door opening & closing; and footsteps up too-expensive tile stairs. Instantly, I knew I had fucked up big time.

     Harry walked in, and the keys dropped out of his hands. Niall stopped slowly, not realizing what was going on behind him. He stood up embarrassedly.

     Before I knew it, I was chasing Harry naked down the hall. I finally caught up to him, and turned him around to see his fuming face.

“I’m sorry,” was all I could say.

Harry steamed, and I didn’t know to do. Still under the control of the alcohol, I involuntarily reached to Harry’s groin, and massaged it. The words spewing out of Harry’s mouth stopped. I had him under my control.

No words escaped his mouth as he floated back to the bedroom and I undressed him. I pushed him back onto the plush bed and used my tongue to tease him, swirling it around his navel, and traveling down to his rising member. Harry’s body covered itself in goosebumps as he sat up, pressing his lips to mine.

“Do you wanna do this?” I asked between kisses.

“Yes,” Harry breathed back.

I pushed Harry back onto the bed, and climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply, and sucking on his neck. I beckoned Niall to the bed. He knelt on the fabric, and I grabbed his shaft. Stroking it back and forth, wet with Niall’s precum, he twitched as I stroked my fingers around the head.

Using my other hand, I pulled Harry’s waistband down his hips. My heart raced. Sure, I had fucked tons of guys before, only to have them leave the next day, but two at the same time? I felt like exploding.

I bent over and wrapped my lips around Harry’s cock, flicking my tongue around it as I went up and down. Harry moaned loudly, his chest spasming up. Pulling off slowly, I stood up and flipped Harry’s body over and sat on top of him, lining my shaft with his entrance. I wet it with the lube next to the bed and pushed in. Harry groaned, then I felt him tightening around me. I grabbed Niall’s hand and led him to get on his hands and knees over Harry.

I reached my hands up and spread Niall’s ass, then plunged in, swirling my tongue around it. I pulled back and pushed one of my fingers in, then another. Niall’s body tensed and he & Harry moaned. My dick throbbed.

Pulling out of Harry,  I growled at Harry to get up and suck my cock. I continued to finger fuck Niall, then pushed Harry back and jammed my member into Niall’s tight ass. I kissed Harry as I thrusted myself harder & harder into Niall, who was taking it like a champ. I could feel myself ready to blow.

I pulled out of Niall, then pulled him by his blonde hair to turn him around. They both began to flick their tongues around the head of my cock, and I yelled, grabbing their hair and spraying white ropes all over their faces. I stayed in my warm afterglow for a moment, then begin to go down on Harry, sucking him like I had never done anyone before. He moaned, nearly screaming, and thrust his fingers into my hair. Using both of my hands, I finger-fucked Niall and went back to pumping his member with my other. Soon, Harry was blowing into my mouth, and Niall had exploded onto my face and chest, nearly screaming bloody murder as he did.

The three of us collapsed onto the bed, my heart beating faster than I thought possible as I lay between them.

~

 


End file.
